xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Rogue
Rogue (born Marie D'Ancanto) is a mutant who absorbs the powers or memories of any person touching her skin; if the contact continues for too long, it may kill the other person. She is a member of the X-Men and the girlfriend of Iceman. Biography Original Timeline= ''X-Men Rogue, whose real name is Marie D'Ancanto, was an innocent young girl from a peaceful neighborhood in Meridian, Mississippi who had plans to go on an adventure with her boyfriend David before college. She tells him about her plans to travel away to new places after high school, and then there's a pause, and they slowly move closer until they kiss. By that moment her powers began to manifest, when David, suddenly, falls unconscious, quivering, and Marie's loud scream makes her parents rush to her room. Marie is hysterical and yells at her mother to not touch her, and her father rushes his wife to call an ambulance. This incident causes Marie to panic and eventually run away from home. She eventually makes her way to a bar in Northern Alberta, Canada and gets off a truck. She does not seem happy with what she sees, and apparently hoped to find somewhere else. Rogue walks inside a building where a crowd is cheering at a caged wrestling match, which she witnesses. A match just ended, and it seems that it is not the winner's first victory that night. A new wrestler enters the cage, and a new battle begins. At first, the new person seems to have the upper hand, but then the winner recovers at amazing speed and fights back, easily defeating the new person in mere seconds. The announcer announces the winner and still champion – Wolverine. Marie watches him in awe. Later that night, after the fights are over, she is sitting down at the bar quietly. Wolverine comes and sits near her, ordering beer. He looks at her, as she seems out of place in the bar. In the background, a news report is telling about the upcoming gathering of world leaders in New York, and that they will be talking about many topics, including the mutant phenomenon. The wrestler from earlier approaches Wolverine and demands his money, saying that no man can take a beating like that without a mark, which means he must be a mutant. Wolverine will not budge, and the wrestler pretends to give up, but then pulls a knife and goes to attack. Marie screams to Wolverine to look out, and he jumps out of his chair and unsheathes his razor-sharp metal claws at him. The barman threatens him with a gun, but he takes him on as well. Wolverine then leaves the bar, and Marie runs after him after she soon discovered that Wolverine is a mutant. Thinking that he would understand, she gets into his truck, hides in his trailer, and Wolverine as drives away. Later, on the road, Wolverine notices something in the back. He stops the truck, gets out and checks the cart, where he soon finds Marie, hiding. She apologizes and says that she needed a ride. After he discovers Marie, Wolverine kicks her out by ordering her out to the cold and begins to re-enter the truck. She yells that she saved his life, but he says that she did not and starts driving away. Wolverine keeps driving, and after a few meters, guilt makes him stop, and Marie goes inside before he keeps driving, thus allowing her to accompany him. During the drive, they begin to converse and slowly form a father/daughter relationship. After he gives her something to eat, she introduces herself as Rogue. She asks him questions about his life, but he does not answer. He notices that she is cold, turns on the heater, telling her to put her hands on it, and almost touches her hands, but she pulls them away. At first, he takes it as fear, but then she explains that when people come to skin-to-skin contact with her they get hurt. She looks at his hands and asks him if it hurts when his claws come out. He answers that it hurts every time, and then asks her what kind of a name is Rogue. She asks him the same question about his name, Wolverine, and he tells her that his name is Logan. She tells him that her name's Marie, and then advises him to wear his seat belt. He tells her that he doesn't need driving tips, but just then they slam into a tree branch and Logan is thrown through the front shield a few dozens meters away into the snow. The truck starts burning as Rogue wakes and sees Wolverine gets up. He walks back and asks her if she is alright, to which she answers that she's stuck after watching in shock how his wounds heal. He walks over to help her, but then his hyperactive senses pick on the scent of a foe – Sabretooth. Suddenly, Sabretooth jumps out of the woods and throws Wolverine. He then throws him again on the truck and walks to him, to the eyes of Rogue, who is already terrified from the fire in the truck. Then, two figures show up behind Sabretooth – Cyclops and Storm. Cyclops puts his hand to his visor and shoots a powerful optic blast at Sabretooth. He then uses his beams to release Rogue, and they grab her and Wolverine and run away seconds before the truck explodes. After Cyclops and Storm successfully came to Wolverine and Rogue's rescue, they take the rescued pair to the X-Mansion. Rogue soon becomes a student at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. While Rogue is sitting in a classroom with other students, with Storm as the teacher, Shadowcat and Jubilee are sitting near her. As a boy with pyrokinetic abilities, named Pyro, who is sitting in front of Rogue, puts his hand behind his back and creates a small fireball; another boy, Bobby Drake, sitting next to Rogue uses his power to freeze the fireball, and it falls on the floor and breaks, resulting in Pyro getting in trouble with Storm and Rogue being impressed. Bobby introduces himself to Rogue and asks for her name. She answers that her name is Rogue. He creates a small ice crystal shaped like a rose flower for her and welcomes her to mutant high. Despite being in a friendly environment, Rogue still finds herself struggling with her power. Later that night, when Rogue had trouble sleeping, she heard Wolverine having a nightmare and went to check on him by trying to wake him up without touching him. Unfortunately, when he woke up, Wolverine accidentally impaled Rogue his adamantium claws and started yelling for help, Bobby, Storm, Jean Grey, Cyclops, and several other children arrive to witness Rogue absorbing Wolverine's powers. Thanks to her absorption power, Rogue is able to absorb Logan's healing ability and heal herself, as shown when her wounds began to heal. However, Rogue also puts Logan in a coma and nearly kills him as Wolverine passes out. The whole incident attracts a worried crowd of students and once again Rogue feels guilty for being herself before fleeing from the room. The next morning, in Xavier's schoolyard, Rogue is sitting on a bench and looks at the others playing. Bobby shows up and sits next to her. He is angry at her for what happened with Wolverine, saying that mutants should never use their powers against other mutants. She tries defending herself, saying that she had no choice, but he just tells her that if he were she, he would get himself out of there. She asks him what does he mean, and he answers that the students are freaked out, while Professor Xavier is furious. Cruelly, he tells her that she should go, and she gets up and walks away, almost crying. As she walks away, Bobby smiles, and his eyes glow yellow for a moment, showing that it was actually Mystique, who successfully tricks Rogue into thinking she is not wanted at the school due to the incident the previous night. In the train station, Rogue is sitting in a train, waiting for it to leave. She watches other people touching each other freely, and feels sad that she may never get to feel human touch again. Logan eventually caught up to her, and finds Rogue, and sits next to her. They apologize to each other about what happened the previous night, with Wolverine first apologizing for hurting her, and then asks her if she is running again. She tells him that a boy in school told her the professor is mad at her. It was later revealed, that Bobby and Rogue were supposed to meet up for lunch. While on the train, Rogue asks Wolverine if he thinks she should go back. He answers that he thinks she should follow her instincts. After a pause, she tells him about David. She tells him that the first boy she ever kissed ended up in a coma for three weeks, and she can still feel him inside her head, and Logan, too. Logan hugs her through her shirt and convinces Rogue to stay with Xavier, by telling her that he thinks Xavier is one of the few people who can understand what she is going through and that he really wants to help her, thus promising to take care of her. The train starts moving, and Logan convinces her to give "these geeks" another shot. When the Brotherhood arrives at the train station, Rogue's train stops moving and the lights go out. Everybody scream as Wolverine looks is horror as Magneto uses his powers to literally slice the train up open and float in. Logan pops his claws, and Magneto says that he must be Wolverine, the man with metal running through all his body. He uses his powers to lift Logan in the air and hurt him, as Rogue screams at him to stop. Logan asks Magneto why does he want him, and Magneto answers that it's not him he wants. Logan is horrified to realize that Magneto is really after Rogue. Magneto incapacitates Wolverine by tossing him away and then knocks Rogue unconscious with a tranquilizer dart and captures her. She soon becomes a component in Magneto's machine on the Statue of Liberty. On the boat approaching the Statue of Liberty on Liberty Island, Mystique enters a room where Magneto and Rogue are. Magneto comments that the Statue of Liberty is magnificent, and Rogue says that she has seen it. Magneto says that he first saw it in 1949, and mockingly quotes how America was going to be the land of tolerance and peace. She asks him if he is going to kill her, and he answers with a simple "yes". She asks why, and says that it's because there is neither tolerance nor peace, not there, not anywhere. Now, he is going to turn the world leaders into mutants, just like them – making them all act in favor of mutants. The sacrifice of Rogue, he says, will ensure the survival of the mutant race. He orders Mystique to put her in the machine, and he will put her up on the statue. Magneto explains his motives to the X-Men, and then they hear Rogue crying for help. Wolverine tells him that if he was really so righteous, it would have been him in the machine. Magneto just flies up to the machine, as Rogue continues to scream for help. Despite her protests, Magneto touches Rogue's cheek, making him absorb her power. Sabretooth throws Wolverine off the statue, but he manages to cling on and jump up. He beats Sabretooth and hears Rogue scream in pain. He falls down and sticks his claws to the wall to hang on it, almost killing Scott and Jean who are at the other side of the wall. After the X-Men defeat Sabretooth, with combined efforts, Jean Grey and Storm manage to direct Logan to the top of the machine. The energy field starts spreading, and Wolverine jumps inside. He tries to slash Rogue's chains, but Magneto stops him with his power. As Rogue's energy is being stressed under the machine which would kill her eventually, some of the hair on her forehead turns white. The X-Men ultimately save her before the machine can stretch her power any further as Cyclops sees a chance and decides to take, managing to blast Magneto. Free to move, Wolverine slashes the machine, stopping the field before it mutates anyone. He cuts Rogue's chains and holds her. She isn't moving, and notices the white streak in her hair. He touches her cheek, attempting to give her his regenerative powers, trying to get her to heal in order to save her life. At first it doesn't seem to work, and Logan begins to despair, thinking Rogue to be dead. Suddenly, a multitude of wounds begin to appear across his face, and blood drips out of several stab wounds. Rogue suddenly wakes up and Logan falls to the ground, unconscious, with gashes all over his face and chest. After the X-Men rescued Rogue, she is seen playing with other students at the X-Mansion before she sees Wolverine leave. Rogue goes to see him and he gives her his dog tags before leaving. X2: X-Men United Iceman and Rogue become romantically involved, but their relationship is complicated because of Rogue's power. During a museum tour, in the food court, Iceman, Rogue, and Pyro engage in an altercation with two other young men. One of the young men take John's Zippo lighter that he uses to generate fire to light a cigarette. With so, John makes the flames jump onto the boy's clothes, setting them on fire before Bobby steps in and puts it out with his ice powers, successfully extinguishing the flames. All of a sudden, the entire museum comes to a standstill as everyone inside freezes as if time has stopped, leaving only the mutants unaffected. Rogue wonders if Bobby caused everyone around them to freeze, but Bobby says he didn't. Professor Xavier wheels in, revealing he's the cause of everyone being frozen, unamused by the situation, lectures Pyro on "showing off" telling John if he ever feels like showing off, don't. After the teachers and students of the Xavier Institute hear the news of a mutant attack on the President at the White House, Cyclops decides that it is time to leave, which Professor X complies to, before unfreezing everyone. Back at the X-Mansion, while Bobby is playfully thumb wrestling with Rogue, he sees the opportunity to kiss her, although she is hesitant, as she said she doesn't want to hurt him; but Bobby tries to assure Rogue she won't. Just then, after hearing Wolverine arrive on Cyclops' motorcycle, Rogue happily rushes to the door to welcome back and hug Wolverine, who is also happy to see her. Bobby follows her and formally introduces himself to Wolverine as Rogue's boyfriend, by slightly freezing Wolverine's hand during a handshake. Later that night William Stryker's team infiltrates the mansion, with Siryn's sonic scream immobilizing the intruders and alerting the rest of the sleeping students. Wolverine kills many of Stryker's men, while Colossus, Rogue, Iceman, Pyro, and most of the students escape through hidden tunnels. When Wolverine confronts Stryker, who fails to shed any light on Wolverine's past, Iceman helps Wolverine escape, but Stryker's soldiers succeed in sedating six students and breaking into Cerebro. After fleeing from the school due to the attack and getting separated from the rest of the students, Rogue alongside Iceman, Pyro and Wolverine escaped in Cyclops' Car and travel to Boston, where they seek refuge in Bobby's family home to rest and regain their bearings. While in the car, Rogue returns Wolverine's Dog Tag, which were given to her before he left for Alkali Lake. Bobby gives Rogue some of his mother's old clothes and a pair of white gloves belonging to his grandmother. During this time, Bobby is overcome by the sight of Rogue with minimal clothes on and afterwards, kisses her, which at first seems successful and carries on for longer than either of them expected it to, but soon he is forced to pull away when her powers inevitably start harming him. When Bobby's parent's and brother arrive, Bobby, Rogue, Pyro, and Wolverine then had an uncomfortable confrontation with them, in which Bobby's family is made aware of his powers, with Rogue defending him for being a mutant. During the confrontation Bobby's mom asked him if he could stop being a mutant simply by trying, implying she thought being a mutant is a conscious choice. It is revealed that Bobby's parents didn't know about Bobby's condition, though whether this is because Bobby never told them or Xavier used his powers to make them forget is as of yet undetermined. Bobby demonstrates his powers by freezing his mother's coffee mug and turns the coffee to ice. After demonstrating his powers, Bobby's disgruntled brother, Ronny Drake, becomes angry, afraid, and jealous of his brother's gifts and calls the police on Bobby and the rest of the mutants, claiming his family is being held hostage by mutants. Later, as the group is leaving, the police arrive and surround the house. Negotiations with the police prove futile and one officer orders Logan to drop his blades; when he retracts them, he is shot in the head, the bullet stopped by his adamantium skull. While Wolverine was unconscious, John nearly torched Bobby's house to the point where Rogue was forced to use her powers to stop him. As Wolverine recovers, the X-Jet (possessed by Storm and Jean Grey) touches down on the front lawn, saving the group the trouble of getting themselves out of their predicament. Once everyone is on the jet, they take off, but are targeted by two Air Force F-16 fighter jets. Storm creates giant tornadoes; however, one of the fighters shoots two missiles at the X-Jet. Jean is able to disable one missile, but he other explodes very close to their jet. They take damage and Rogue is sucked out, only to be saved moments later by Nightcrawler. The plane is about to crash when Magneto repairs the hole in their ship and stops them just above the ground. At the camp, she was among Pyro, Iceman and Nightcrawler while the rest were having a meeting. She asked Nightcrawler if he knew what they were talking about. He replied by saying he could get a closer look and teleported up in the trees above them. The X-Men reluctantly team up with Magneto and Mystique and travel to Weapon-X facility and rescuing Xavier, Scott, and the other children. While everyone else went into the facility, Bobby, Rogue and John were forced to stay in the X-Jet. While Iceman, John, and Rogue wait at Alkali Lake in the X-Jet, an impatient John leaves the jet, wanting fight alongside the others. When Pyro decides to head into the Weapon X facility, Rogue tells him that they were told to stay put, Pyro responds by asking if she always does what she's told, before leaving the jet. After being subjected to some serious pain caused by Xavier's mental powers and realizing the dam was about to break and kill them all, Iceman and Rogue decide that they should probably get the X-Jet closer and help everyone make a safe escape. Later on, Rogue maneuvers the X-Jet closer to the X-Men, but is frightened by doing so. Despite this, Iceman and Rogue successfully get everyone on board. After everyone gets on the X-Jet, Storm calms the frightened Rogue down, telling her it's okay and can let go of the controls. Rogue then asks if any of them had seen John, which Jean Grey states that he is with Magneto. Rogue is present at the White House alongside the rest of the X-Men to confront the President about recent happenings. She places documents retrieved from Stryker's office under Professor Xavier's command. Her and Iceman are both shown X-Men uniforms, showing that they are official members of the X-Men just like the rest of the X-Men. X-Men: The Last Stand Rogue is now part of the X-Men, a full-fledged member of the group, and is seen in the Danger Room with the rest of the X-Men. Some of the X-Men and the students are fighting in some apocalyptic battle. Enemy fire blasts buildings around them, and everything's in flames. The students are running through the chaos, and Storm flies, avoiding getting hit. Rogue and Colossus are about to get hit by a huge flying rock, but Piotr turns to steel, touches Rogue's head to transfer his powers to her, and stands in its way, sending the rock flying at Wolverine's direction, hitting him in the head. Logan simply heals himself, and looks at his students in disappointment – the world in turning to hell, and they just pretty much sit around. He calls them to follow him, and they run after him. Elsewhere, Iceman and Shadowcat are running around the inferno, and missile flies at their direction. Bobby turns to it and freezes it, successfully dousing the flames and making it miss them by nothing more than a few inches. With a satisfied smile on his face, he turns to Kitty, not realizing that another missile in about to hit them. At the last second, Kitty jumps to hug Bobby, phasing them both through the missile. Rogue shows up just in time to see them breaking the hug, and her boyfriend looking quite pleased. His relationship with Rogue appears to be deteriorating, strained by their inability to have physical contact and by his close friendship with Kitty Pryde. After the Danger Room session, down in the hall, Bobby asks Rogue if she's okay, and she angrily says she's fine, though she's clearly not. He tells her it seems like she's avoiding him, and she admits what's wrong is that she can't touch her boyfriend without killing him. He says it's not fair - he's never put any pressure on her. She answers that he's a guy and he thinks about it, before walking away from him. At Professor Xavier's funeral, in the crowd sit Marie D'Ancanto, Bobby Drake, Kitty Pryde, Piotr Rasputin, Hank McCoy and many other students and friends of Xavier's. Logan isn't sitting with them, as he is standing and listening from afar, a loner as always. Rogue looks at him, as Ororo continues her eulogy: "Charles was more than a leader, more than a teacher, he was a friend. When we were afraid he gave us strength, and when we were alone he gave us a family. He may be gone, but his teachings live on through us, his students." When tears fill Kitty's eyes as she listens to Storm's speech, Bobby, sitting next to her, puts his hand on hers to comfort her. Ororo finishes: "Wherever we may go, we must carry on his vision, and that's a vision of a world united." Logan walks away. All other people present stand up, and one walks to his memorial and puts a flower on it. From her bedroom window, Rogue watches as Iceman and Shadowcat skate together. Frustrated with her inability to touch her boyfriend, Rogue packs a bag and walks out of her room. On her way out, she is found by Logan, who asks her if she needs a lift. She says no, and he asks her where she's going. Thinking he'll try to stop her, she starts telling him he doesn’t know what it's like to be afraid of your own powers, to be afraid to get close to anybody. He tells her he does, and she goes on to explain she wants to be able to touch people, to feel a hug, a handshake – a kiss. Rogue wants to save their relationship by taking the cure so that they could physically touch. Logan says he hopes she's not doing it for some boy, and she remains silent, not sure what to say. He tells her if she wants to go, she can go – as long as she's sure it's what she wants. Puzzled, Rogue asks if he's not supposed to tell her to go upstairs and unpack, but he explains that he's not her father – he's her friend. He tells Rogue to think about what he said, and she corrects him that her name is Marie. He walks away, and she continues on her way out. Later, after the X-Men defeat the Brotherhood on Alcatraz Island, everything was said and done and all the kids were back at the school (except for John), with Rogue waiting in a room. Inside the mansion, Bobby walks to find his girlfriend, Marie, sitting in his room. She gets up and apologizes – but she had to do it, revealing Rogue had taken a dose of the cure before it was destroyed. He tells her this isn't what he wanted, and she says she knows – it's what she wanted. For the first time, she takes his hand in hers, not having to worry about what might happen, and smiles. X-Men: Days of Future Past ''Rogue Cut Rogue was captured by the Sentinels and imprisoned in the X-Mansion which had become a Sentinel Mutant Experimental Base. She is eventually rescued by Magneto and Iceman who find her in the Cerebro chamber, kept there because it was the only place that Professor Xavier's powers could not penetrate. She escaped with Magneto screaming Bobby's name as he sacrificed himself to get her to safety and was incinerated by a Sentinel. She is taken to their hideout in China where she absorbs Kitty's power and takes over her role of holding Wolverine in the past since she had been injured during Wolverine's outburst. She was beginning to feel the strain of using Kitty's powers and watches as a Sentinel fires a blast at herself, Xavier, Magneto & Kitty as history takes hold and they are all erased from existence after Logan completed his mission. |-|Revised Timeline= ''X-Men: Days of Future Past ''Rogue Cut In the revised timeline, as Logan wakes up after traveling back from the past and stopping the Sentinel program, Rogue is last seen at the X-Mansion, walking out of her room to meet Bobby. They hold hands hands, then both look and smile at Logan, who is watching on, before walking off. Since she is wearing gloves here, it is implied that she still has her powers in the new timeline, instead of having taken the cure. This is due to humanity gaining a new perspective on mutant kind, thus the cure was never created. Non-Canon ''X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Rogue After discovering that she was a mutant, Rogue had an adventure before meeting Logan. Personality Rogue was afraid and distraught by her powers first manifesting as it happened to be during her first kiss. This made her current boyfriend end up in a coma. Rogue saw this as a curse and avoided touching anyone until she was stabbed by Wolverine. Rogue formed a relationship with Wolverine as a father-figure and friend who helped her during joining Xavier's school. Rogue also formed a relationship with Iceman which became strained due to her powers. Rogue has trained with the X-Men such as being in the Danger Room and has helped them by flying the X-Jet over to them after Magneto left without the X-Men. Powers *'Life Absorption''' - Rogue has the ability to absorb the life energy, personality, and memories of every person who she touches. However, she is unable to control this power, which is why she covers every part of her body, except her head. If she touches them for too long, then she could kill them. **'Power Absorption' - Rogue can also absorb the powers of any mutant who she touches. However, this absorption is only temporary. This ability does seem to have limitations, as she didn't absorb Wolverine's ability to generate claws because his skeletal system was infused with adamantium. She also visibly struggles with Kitty's powers of time travel, as she is visibly crying when trying to keep a hold of Logan's mind, in the final battle. Relationships Family *Owen D'Ancanto - Father *Priscilla D'Ancanto - Mother *David - Ex-Boyfriend *Iceman - Boyfriend/Possible Husband, Teammate, and Former Classmate Original Timeline= Friends *Shadowcat - Teammate, Former Classmate, and Rival (one-sided on Rogue's side) Enemies *Pyro - Friend and Classmate turned Enemy *Sentinels - Enemies *Toad - Captor and Enemy *Sabretooth - Captor and Enemy *Humans - Captors and Enemies |-|Revised Timeline= Friends *Professor X - Mentor and Friend *Wolverine - Teammate, Friend, and Father-like Figure *Nightcrawler - Teammate and Friend *Magneto - Ally *Jubilee - Friend and Former Classmate *Shadowcat - Teammate, Former Classmate, and Friend *Colossus - Teammate, Former Classmate, and Friend *Mystique - Mentor, Teammate, and Friend *Storm - Mentor, Teammate, and Friend *Cyclops - Mentor, Teammate, and Friend *Jean Grey - Mentor, Teammate, and friend *Beast - Mentor, Teammate, and Friend *Cypher - Former Classmate *Artie Maddicks - Former Classmate *Jones - Former Classmate Enemies *William Stryker - Enemy Trivia *In the comics, Rogue joined the Brotherhood of Mutants before joining the X-Men. *Rogue's real name in the comics is Anna Marie. **The novelization of the first film gives her the name Marie d'Ancanto. ***After the first film, Rogue's name is Anna Marie from her ongoing comic book series. *The scene where Rogue gets sucked out by a jet was actually performed by actress Anna Paquin and not by a stunt double. *Bryan Singer confirmed on December 21, 2013 that Anna Paquin's major action sequence as Rogue will not be included in the theatrical cut of X-Men: Days of Future Past. *Originally it was reported that Rogue will not be returning for X-Men: Days of Future Past, as Anna Paquin's only scene was cut from the film. Bryan Singer said that the scene became "too extraneous", so it was cut. Then in January 2014 during an interview with Empire Magazine, Singer told a reporter that just because she was cut from the one scene doesn't mean she wouldn't be in the film, signifying that she would still be in the film. In April 2014, it was confirmed by the studio that Paquin is in the film as a cameo. Her deleted scenes have been restored for DVD Extended Cut in 2015. *At the end of X-Men: Days of Future Past, Rogue is seen holding hands with Iceman. She is wearing black gloves, possibly indicating that she did not take the cure in this new timeline. *The scene where Pyro is battling the police, depicts Rogue, not only absorbing the powers, but also the emotions of others unlike other scenes in the trilogy, as she seems to be grimacing while calming the destruction that Pyro has created. *In the comics, Rogue is a mutant with the ability to absorb life energy from other life-forms whenever she makes skin-to-skin contact with them. If she makes contact other mutants or super-powered humans she will also take on their powers, memories, personalities and occasionally even aspects of their physical form. **Though she occasionally takes on other mutants and super-powered humans physical aspects, she doesn't do so throughout the film series, as she does in her comic book counterpart. However, she gained a white streak in her hair after absorbing Magneto's power for a prolonged period of time. *In the novelization and an alternate/deleted scene that appears on the DVD release of the film, X-Men: Last Stand, Rogue did not take the cure, and is shown having her powers intact, telling Iceman that she could not bring herself to do it. In this version, Iceman still chooses her over Kitty Pryde anyway. *Though at the time of the first film's release, Rogue possessed Ms. Marvel's abilities in the the comics, but hasn't gained superhuman strength, stamina, durability, and the ability of flight in the film. In fact, these abilities would later be lost in the comics shortly after the first film's release. Though they were replaced with Sunfire's powers, as of the events of the Messiah Complex storyline, Rogue no longer possesses any long term powers besides her natural powers. *In the comics, Rogue had been romantically involved with Magneto, Gambit, Colossus and Iceman. **It is notable that Rogue took interest in Colossus due to his metal skin made him resistant to her powers. Rogue can absorb his powers, but control whether it harms him or not. In X-Men: The Last Stand, Colossus touches Rogues head, giving her metal skin and immunity from the on coming shrapnel. Whilst Colossus seemed to only shake off the pain. He was perfectly capable of using his powers afterwards. * Despite being a main character, Rogue only actually used her power seven times in the series. External links * * Category:X-Men (film) Characters Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:X-Men: The Last Stand Characters Category:X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Characters Category:X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Rogue Characters Category:X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine Characters Category:Mutants Category:Female Category:Caucasian Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Heroes Category:Brown Hair Category:White Hair Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Highlights Category:Long Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Unusual Features Category:Americans Category:D'Ancanto Family Category:Lovers Category:Students Category:Power Negation Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Characters Imitated by Mystique Category:Absorption Category:Cameo Category:X-Men Team Members Category:Repowered Mutants